Eywa's Older Brother
by aloulalove
Summary: Hello this is my first fanfiction that I have written on here and I hope that you all like it. There will be some errors and I have changed the characters a little. Now disclaimer I do not own Avatar or it's characters. The only one I own is Kairiki who is my Oc. For now this will be a Tsu'tey/Oc but if you want a different pairing please tell me.


The Na'vi thought that Eywa was the only one that created the world and made them, but that is not true. There is one other that help create pandora. Eywa had an older brother one that loved and cared for her and her creations more than he cared for himself. One day Eywa was getting sick and was slowly dying without her creations noticing it. Her older brother knew that she did not wish to leave so he made the decision gave up his life energy so that she may live and heal. Eywa cried and held her brother as his breath slowly died down. He reached up and held her cheek in his hand.

"Do not worry my sister everything will be fine. I will just sleep for a while and one day I will wake up and greet you. For now I will sleep under the tree of souls so that I may stay connected with you and your beautiful creations as I nodded as she cried tears as her brother slowly fell into slumber. She sent his body down onto her planet giving him a body of her children the Na'vi. " I will wait for the day of your return my brother and I shall care for the world as you have." That day it rained for three days as Eywa mourned for the loss of her brother.

_**{Thousands of years later}**_

The tree of souls is a scarce place for the Na'vi and the spiritual center of their cultural way of life. When Jake Sully came they did not know what to think of this sky person and how he will affect the way they live. After a while they trees and the plants started to give more life, and the hunters catching more pray. Eywa was happy and Mo'at could not figure out why no matter how much she prayed all she knew was that Eywa was night she woke up with a message from Eywa to head to the tree of souls. She moved brushing past Eytukan waking him as she left the bed. He followed after her along with some of the warriors. They followed her all the way to the tree of souls and were shocked to see animals and predators all alike there waiting for something to happen. Tsu'tey stepped up next to Eytukan and Neytiri as they all stood with the animals of the forest.

After a short while movement started to happen. One of the small caves near the base of the tree of souls slowly became larger and a Na'vi crawled out from under the roots. He was leaning so they did not know his full height. His hair was long and went all the way to the ground. When he looked up, he smiled as the animals crowded around him almost like they were greeting him. He stood to his full height which towered over all of them, including the animals. The average Na'vi stood about 9.8feet tall. This Na'vi stood about 14.8 feet tall which was huge compared to a normal Na'vi. He patted and smiled at the creatures that his sister has created.

The tree of souls swaed touching the new Na'vi as if welcoming him back. He smiled touching the leaves of the tree of souls speaking softly to it just enough to where the other na'vi could hear " I am finally awake my sister do not worry for I am finally back home, where I am back to our home. The Na'vi didn't know what to say or how to approach this strange Na'vi. They could tell that he was not one of the sky-people he almost gave off this calming and safe presence that made you want to stay with him and be protected. Mo'at stepped forward and caught the attention of the male as she walked closer and knelt before him lowering her head.

Eytukan, Tsu'tey and Neytiri along with the rest of the warriors followed her example knowing that she would never do this to anyone other than Eywa while she is praying. The male reached down and cupped her chin lifting her face up.

"My sister has created beautiful children for this planet, but there is that of a creation of another planet that my sister did not create. Tell me child of my sister Eywa, what has come to my sisters planet Eywa while I have been asleep all these years?" Mo'at voice trembled as she spoke to the being that stood before her giving off a safe feeling. "It is that of the Sky-people brother of Eywa, Kairiki." The now proclaimed Kairiki stood to his full height pulling up Mo'at as he did. " If that is so then I will have to meet these so called Sky-people that have come to my sister planet. The rest of the Na'vi where is shock as to who this male was. He was the brother of there goddess Eywa who was told in legends and stories passed down from the first of their people.

He looked towards the others and smiled a calming smiled. "Rise my children, any children of my sister Eywa is a child of my. " They rose and walked towards Kairiki as he stood over them smiling at them. "Yes my sister has done a wonderful job." They smiled at him as he stood Eytukan took a step forward. " Let us guide you to the home tree where we stay." Eytukan motioned his hand to the forest.

Kairiki nodded moving and reaching down into the roots pulling up a bow that was the size of an average Na'vi. Tsu'tey smiled at the sight and knowing that there was another warrior in the village unlike the useless skyperson. When they got back to the home tree everyone was waking up so the group just sat around the fire and talked. Kairiki sat back and watched over them. When the rest of the Na'vi showed up Mo'at and Eytukan told them who Kairiki was. They were shocked but accepted him with open arms and smiles.

When Jake showed up Kairiki watched him like a hawk and noticed the differences between him and his sisters children. Neytiri watched nervously from her position sitting next to him as he watched Jake approach them. Kairiki sat up to his full height and looked at Jake straight in the eye. " You are one of the sky-people that Neytiri and Tsu'tey have told me so much about,yes?"

Jake looked at Neytiri and she nodded her head. " Yes I am of the sky-people. I am a warrior of the Jarhead clan." Kairiki stood to his full height and looked down at Jake as he gulped at the sheer height of him " You who do not belong here yet somehow my sister wishes you to be here, for what reason I do not know. Now answer me this Jake Sully, would you die to protect the people of this land and Eywa or will you abandon it to save yourself?" Jake noticed that everyone went quiet at his question and knew he had to answer honestly. He steeled his nerves and looked Kairiki straight eye. " I would protect them with my life if that is what it comes down to protect the Na'vi and their home I will give up my life." Kairiki looked at him and knew he spoke the truth for the words came from his heart. " If that is what you meant then I shall except those words and hold you to them, Jake Sully."

Jake nodded his head to Kairiki and walked off with Neytiri to continue their lessons. Kairiki watched them leave and then turned to Mo'at and Eytukan as they stood by. " Are you sure he is to be trusted Kairiki?" " He is at a passing but he can be trusted as for what he said it is true and from the heart Mo'at." Kairiki looked back out after them and nodded his head.

**I know this is short but I hope you all like it so far. I will try and make them longer but this is all I got for now. If you have any ideas or parings that I should do please tell me, but for now I think this will be a Tsu'tey/Oc pairing. Vote and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
